iefandomcom-20200214-history
Educated Hypocrites
Educated Hypocrites is a nation founded by John Scudamore based on the ideology that a fully transparent and honest government will prevent corruption, greed and evil from within it's government. Most well known for founding the Illawarran Empire. Defence The Defence force in Educated Hypocrites is rather small, but highly modern opting for more advanced technology instead of having a larger force. Most of the technology is made public domain as they believe the broader public will be more capable of modifying and advancing the technology than a small select group of scientists. This has payed off quite well, but has lead to some enemies creating technology to counter theirs. Education Education is Educated Hypocrites prime focus, as they believe that those being educated now will control their future and want them to be as well informed and intelligent as possible. Some schools teach John Scudamore's theories as fact, although this is trying to be stopped as they believe a healthy amount of skepticism is necessary to reach the truth. After a lot of campaigning by Gene Ray, Educated Hypocrites allows him to do lectures at many schools after previously having discussion of Cubeism being banned entirely in schools. Cubeism has increased mildly in popular belief, although Atheism still stands as a strong majority of 85% compared to Cubeism's 5%. 10% is based of alternate beliefs such as Tristanianity. John Scudamore John Scudamore, the current president, is known for making large claims and connecting information that most do not link together to create theories. 40% of his theories usually turn out to be correct, with the rest being mostly forgotten. His favourite animals are Dogs, Badgers & Horses. He dislikes cats very heavily. He publicizes his opinions on the website he founded, called Whale. The website is named after his belief that Whales are sentient and highly intelligent creatures which are even more intelligent than humans themselves. No evidence has been found that supports this opinion. Many of John Scudamore's opinions lead him into conflicts he doesn't intend for as people take his opinions very seriously and will argue with him with extreme aggravation. John Scudamore however sees his theories as fact and will defend them for long periods of time, even when evidence is shown to the contrary. He is a very stubborn person who is extremely hard to convince of differing opinions to his own. Law Copyright Laws are unknown in Educated Hypocrites, as their belief of transparency and honesty leads to a more unified nation where technological advances are much more quick, as everyone is working together for a mutual benefit. This has also lead to larger amounts of piracy, which has surprisingly increased sales in contrary to popular belief that it would decrease sales. Drug use is legalized and drug distribution is being controlled by the government, which is decreasing drug addiction and drug related death. Law Enforcement is based around crime prevention more than punishment, with many programs based around rehabilitating criminals. Category:Nations Category:History Category:Illawarran Empire Category:Lore